Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 45
by dementedducky
Summary: At Dublin


*The boys arrive in Dublin and check straight into the hotel.*

"So what's first on the list?"

"Well Steven first I'm gonna sleep because it's ridiculously early then I'm gonna spend the morning snuggling with my man and after lunch I'm gonna go see Eileen"

"Want me to come with you?"

"I don't know. It might make her worse it's hard to say. If I go alone I have a better chance of talking her around but if I go with you and she sees how amazing you are she might say yes but she might not even pay attention to you or be horrible and maybe violent… No I'm not having that. You stay here baby and I'll be as quick as I can, I don't want her poisoning my boys against you too."

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure" Brendan says sliding under the bed covers and patting the space next to him. Ste slides off his clothes so he's only in his boxers and gets in next to Brendan and cuddles him close. When they wake around 10am Ste can hear how nervous Brendan's getting. Of course he'd never admit it but Ste can hear the thumping of his heart get louder and harder as the morning goes on.

Around 11 the boys get dressed and Brendan takes him to a near by shop to buy lunch. They then head back to the hotel and sit on the bed. For once Brendan doesn't feel like eating and seeing him so worked up and upset and knowing he can't do anything about it makes Ste's appetite vanish.

Brendan heads off around 12 and Ste is left in the hotel. He tries to watch TV but is too restless and just flicks through the channels before trying to eat a bit of his lunch but that fails and he just goes for a long shower. He stands there naked with his eyes closed and feels the water pour down his body, a million and one thoughts running through his mind. When he eventually gets out the clock reads 14:18 and he starts getting more and more worried so to try and take his mind off of things he calls Cheryl.

"Hi Cheryl, just wondering how the kids are? Yeah? Oh well that's good. Aww bless them. Oh right ok well send the kids mine and Daddy Brendan's love. What? Yeah he's still there he left at 12. Maybe. Yeah I guess. Ok Cheryl well I can hear the kids are excited to get a move on so I'll let you go now. Bye"

After what seems like an eternity Brendan finally comes in but the tears in his eyes says it all.

"She…erm…" He starts before taking a deep breath in "She won't let me anywhere near the boys, apparently I'm a bad influence, a dirty queer. You name it." Brendan says numbly.

"Oh Bren come here" Ste says pulling him next to him. He cuddles him protectively and wishes he could make it all better. He can't even go to this woman and beg on his own because he knows nothing else about her apart from her first name. Instead he makes a silent agreement that he'll do all he can to help Brendan. They sit there on the bed cuddling for hours, just talking about everything. Brendan would tell Ste about when the boys were little and Ste would tell Brendan about Leah and Lucas when they were younger.

*At home with Cheryl and the kids and she's helping them get their coats on when her phone rings*

"Hiya love. They're good. Just getting them ready for duck feeding at the park we were just about to head out. Course I will love. Brendan with Eileen? Oh try not to worry too much Ste, he'll be back soon. He's a tough cookie is our Brendan. Ok honey I'll talk to you later. Bye" She ends the call and puts her mobile back into her pocket.

"Was that daddy?"

"Yes it was sweetie. He was just calling to see if you and Lucas are ok and he sends his love from him and Daddy Brendan ok?"

"Ok. Can we go to the park now?"

"Course we can, and daddy is gonna ring back later so maybe you'd like to talk to him before bed?"

"yay"

Lucas tugs on Cheryl's sleeve.

"What's up sweetie?"

"You haven't done my hair like Daddy Brendan I can't go out without my hair like Daddy's"

Cheryl smiles at the effect her big brother has had on these kids. "Ok I'll go get the gel you and Leah make sure you have your last wees before we leave ok?"

They both nod and go to the toilet whilst Cheryl gets the hair gel from the boys room. When they're ready Cheryl spikes Lucas' hair just like Brendan's and a big smile breaks across the little boys face as he pats his spikes.

They get to the park and Cheryl hands out bread to the kids and they throwing chunks to the ducks. The sun beams on the pond but the wind blows with an edge to it so the kids keep their coats on. Cheryl takes out her phone and takes some photos of the kids. After all the bread is gone Cheryl takes the kids to the top of a hill and the three of them roll down the hill over and over again until they're all puffed out.


End file.
